criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Stone
Saving Stone is the thirteenth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the thirteenth case of Pacificburgh. It is the fifth case that takes place in Historical Center. Plot The team arrived at the university after finding a photo showing students working on The Rheans' device. Chief Frezier ordered Richard to partner up with the player and discuss with the dean about the students' activities. Donna was not in the office at the moment so they decided to have a look around for clues. It was then they found a photographer who was hired to take pictures for an event in the university shot dead. The very first killer they had arrested in the Historical Center had fulfilled his prison sentence. Despite the investigation being disrupted by a student's crazy project and the dean's near death, the team managed to find the killer—a land buyer named Dylan Cobbs. Dylan revealed that he was a member of The Rhean Cult and was in charge of the group of students who were making Project 72, the device which could destroy the world. He killed Kurt because he was intrusive and had snapped a photo of the project—the same picture the player found in the previous case. Dylan also divulged that the project was completed. He refused to say anything else, resulting in a life imprisonment sentence. Vanessa teamed up with the player to persuade Dylan into giving information about Project 72. All Dylan told was that the project was completed in the science lab. They found a camera showing Isaac Weston, a prisoner, informing the police about Project 72. This explained why The Rheans had killed him. Kenny discovered that Project 72 was operated with a single button. If the button was pressed, two chemicals would react and cause an explosion. Since the project was completed at the university, he and the player went to the dean's office to look for clues. They found a file about Project 72. Donna claimed that she concealed that information because it was dangerous for her to be marked as a possible target in the eyes of The Rhean Cult. She claimed that the perpetrators had managed to smuggle out a parcel from the university. Kenny wanted to check the training facility for clues, where they found a notebook belonging to Chad Baker. The logo of Colonel Morpheus, a Rhean agent, was drawn on his notebook. Chad claimed that he had lent his notebook to Stuart, and Stuart claimed that he wanted to bring The Rheans down and was investigating it. The chief declared that they needed to act fast before the stone could destroy the world. Stats Victim * Kurt Leary '''(Shot dead point blank in the Dean's Office) Murder Weapon * '''Manurhin MR 73 Killer * Dylan Cobbs Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer is right handed. * The killer eats spicy food. * The killer rides horses. * The killer has blonde hair. * The killer wears brown. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Dean's Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Stained Handkerchief; Suspect: Donna Walker) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: the killer is right handed) * Examine Stained Handkerchief (Result: Red Powder) * Analyse Red Powder (3:00:00; Evidence: The killer eats spicy food) * Talk to Donna Walker about the murder. (Crime Scene: Training Facility) * Investigate Training Facility (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Photo) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Belongings) * Examine Belongings (Result: Serial Number) * Analyse Serial Number (7:00:00; Suspect: Stuart O'Neil) * Go say hi to Stuart. * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Group Photo) * Examine Group Photo (Suspect: Chad Baker) * Ask Chad Baker about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Science Lab (Clues: Lava Model, Note to Victim, Gun) * Examine Lava Model (Suspect: Michael Fletcher) * Ask Michael Fletcher about his exploding lava model. * Examine Note to Victim (Suspect: Dylan Cobbs) * Ask Dylan about his house the victim lived in on rent. * Examine Gun (Result: Hair) * Analyse Hair (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer rides horses) * Murder Weapon Registered: Manurhin MR 73 * Investigate Fitness Machines (Clues: Kissing Photo, Broken Charm) * Examine Kissing Photo (Suspect: Stuart O'Neil) * Ask Stuart about his relationship with the victim. * Examine Broken Charm (Result: Charm) * Analyse Charm (12:00:00; Suspect: Chad Baker) * Give Chad his charm back. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Apparatus Cupboard (Clues: Mobile Phone, Faded Paper; New Suspect: Donna Walker) * Talk to Donna about her attempted murder. * Examine Mobile Phone (Suspect: Michael Fletcher) * Ask Michael about the threatening messages the victim sent him. * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Message) * Analyse Message (9:00:00; Suspect: Dylan Cobbs) * Grill Dylan about the message he sent to the victim. * Investigate Office Chair (Clues: Broken Shades, Chloroform Bottle) * Examine Broken Shades (Clue: Victim's Shades) * Examine Victim's Shades (Result: Thread) * Analyse Thread (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer has blonde hair) * Examine Chloroform Bottle (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer wears brown) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Find What Was Stolen 5 (No stars) Find What Was Stolen 5 * Persuade Dylan to help. * Investigate Science Lab (Clue: Locked Camera) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyse Unlocked Camera (3:00:00; Suspect: Kenny Broke) * Talk to Kenny about the possible destruction Project 72 can cause. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Dean's Office (Available from the start of the case; Clue: Files) * Examine Files (Result: File about Project 72) * Analyse File about Project 72 (6:00:00; Suspect: Donna Walker) * Talk to Donna about withholding information about Project 72. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Training Facility (Clue: Faded Notebook) * Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Strange Logo) * Examine Strange Logo (Suspect: Chad Baker) * Talk to Chad about Colonel Morpheus' Logo on his Notebook. (Reward: Muscular) * Talk to Stuart about possibly drawing the Colonel Morpheus's Logo. * Go to next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh